Finding Ciel's Smile
by ineedalife1118
Summary: After creating a contract with Elizabeth, Emma now goes under the name Violet. What was Lizzie's wish? To bring back Ciel's smile, of course. What happens when this new demon begins living in the Phantomhive manor and enters the story? Follows the 1st and 2nd season. Eventual Ciel x OC. First Black Butler Fanfiction! Please Review! Criticism is much appreciated.
1. The Flames of a Demon

_Flames devoured the entire village. A sea of death surrounded young Emma. All she could do was scream. She saw her family, lifeless and aflame. She screamed, but no one heard her. No one else was alive._

_She was alone._

~~~~GROWL~~~~

Annie turned and looked at her sister. Annie was 5 years old; only two years difference, yet she looked infinitely younger. Perhaps it was her blonde curly hair and blue eyes, which gave her a doll like appearance that made her seem younger. She was a vast contrast from her sister, who had inherited their deceased mothers dark raven hair and dull gray eyes. Emma, though less angelic appearing, was still considered beautiful in the eyes of all those around her.

"Emma! Your tummy's growling!" she whisper-yelled. Emma simply muttered something and turned on her side.

"Emma..."

...

"_Emma_..."

...

"EmmaEmmaEmmaEmmaEm-"

"ALRIGHT, IM UP!"

"Yay!" Annie cheered. Emma grumbled as she sat up and stared blankly at nothing in particular. Annie smiled sweetly before saying something about breakfast and running off, but Emma didn't quite catch it. She was still having a staring contest with the wall.

Eventually she found the will to throw off the blanket, exposing herself to the chilled air of the drafty cottage she called home.

After dressing herself, she made her way into the kitchen where her sister and father were already going about their morning routine. Annie spotted her slouching in the doorway,

"Good morning sis!" She smiled her most adorable smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Emma was most certainly no exception.

"Morning, Annie." She managed a smile, though the sleep deprivation was still blatantly obvious.

"Another nightmare?" Annie's happy expression turned to one of concern. Emma nodded, but said nothing more. '_I shouldn't make her worry...'_ Emma decided not to scare her sister with the frightening images she saw in her sleep.

After their father kissed their foreheads, he left for work and the two girls waved good luck and continued to eat their breakfast. A few moments later and they were both finished,

"I'm off!" Emma exclaimed after packing some loaves of bread into her knapsack, "Remember, don't answer the door till I get back!"

"But sis, I wanna go too~" Annie whined. Emma frowned and bit her lip,

"Annie, you know it's too dangerous. The poor boy is unstable, and if he throws another tantrum, you could get hurt!" Emma's hand absent-mindedly ran over the scar left by the boys last freak-out session. Annie's eyes saddened as she remembered the frightening encounter.

"Yes, sister..." Emma noticed tears forming in the corners of her dear sisters eyes and frowned.

"Don't worry, Annie. I'll be back before you know it!" She gave her a reassuring smile and placed a gentle, loving hand atop her blonde curls.

"Promise?" Annie looked up at her with puffy red eyes. Emma placed a loving peck on the child's forehead,

"Promise."

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Oi'! Jim! Luka! I'm here!" Emma shouted at the previously abandoned shack. As soon as she did, the door flung open to reveal the familiar blonde who had given her the scratch on her stomach.

"Emma, you're here!" Jim cheered, immediately grabbing for her knapsack and tearing it open, "Luka, she's here!" Emma smiled as the younger boy trotted out after his brother.

"Hello Emma!" He smiled up at her lovingly. Jim grabbed one of the loaves from her knapsack and shoved it into his brothers arms.

"Here, Luka, eat!" Jim began tearing into his own loaf.

"Don't eat it all, Jim! That's supposed to last for a couple days!" Emma scolded, but he just waved her off.

Emma had been bringing the two food ever since she heard their parents died. They had never spoken much before, but she still found herself yearning to help them, so she tried to give them food at least once a week. Besides Jim's occasional murderous rant, she loved playing with them, and tried to do so often. She stopped bringing Annie once she discovered Jim's violent tendencies, which wasn't soon after she met them. They soon forgot Annie, but Annie would never forget them. Not after seeing Jim lash out at her sister so violently.

The three played for hours until it began to get dark.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay?" Emma saw Jim's face go sour.

"Can't you stay a little longer? We were just about to go play in the canal!" Emma bit her lip,

"I dunno..."

"Stay!" Came Lukas sweet voice that reminded her too much of her sister's for her to say no.

"_Fine_..." She gave in with a sigh, earning a cheer from both boys.

Not too long after they got to the canal, they saw a corpse floating down the muddy stream. Emma gasped as she looked upstream at the parade of floating lifeless bodies, and at the top of the stream she saw the village covered in a frighteningly familiar orange glow.

"No..." She muttered as she ran towards her home, leaving the two boys who were still in a daze.

Warmth enveloped her body as she set foot in the burning village, surrounded by the carcasses of everyone she'd ever known. Suddenly she wished she took the time to ask their names, but now it was too late.

They were gone.

She ran through the ashes, praying to God her house had somehow managed to remain untouched by all the madness, but as she turned the corner, there it was, burning against the evening sky.

"_DAD! ANNIE!_" She screamed, tears welling in her eyes. She ran to the burning ruble that used to be home and through a small opening, she could see them. The terrifying image that haunted her dreams was now staring her in the face.

And she was _so afraid._

Annie's name ripped from her throat as she desperately reached through the flames.

It hurt _so bad._

Her flesh was burning, yet all she could do was try and get to her beloved sister and father. She could feel herself dying, yet she still reached.

She looked into her sister's lifeless eyes, a once vibrant green now seemed dull, before someone tore her away from the flames.

"NOOOO!" She screeched as she tried to claw her way back, but was once again stopped. She looked up into glowing red eyes. She gasped, and then her world faded from red to black.

**~TIME SKIP~**

'That was five years ago..' She remembered. After that night, she woke up with inhuman abilities and burns along the entire right side of her face and body. She was never told why she was spared, nor why she was turned into a demon. She only knew that she was supposed to find someone to make a contract with. Someone who would willingly give their soul to achieve some wish or goal. That was her new life's purpose.

Her old life had burned away.


	2. Forming the Contract

"Ciel...

He disappeared for a while after the estate burned down and his parents died...

Eventually he did return home... But by then...

He had stopped smiling...

I love him... My ciel...

And I love his smile...

But... For some reason... We keep going in circles!

What can I do?

How can I help him?

How do I get his smile back?

Ciel..."

"I can bring it back..."

"Who's there?!" Elizabeth looked around but saw no one.

"I can bring back his smile..."

"H-His smile?" Emma smirked at the confused girl.

She had her now.

"Yes. I can grant your wish... For a price..."

"What is it?! I'll do _anything_ for Ciel!"

Emma smiled from the shadows,

"Your soul."

"M-My soul?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes. Once I bring back Ciel's smile, my duty to you will be complete, and I will eat your soul." Emma explained with a small smirk, "After all, I am a demon."

"A _demon_?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. Emma decided to give her a few seconds to process everything, waiting for her answer in silence.

_'She seemed so confident before. I wonder if she'll actually go through with it...' _Emma observed the curly headed blonde think, when suddenly a look of determination filled her features,

"I'll do it."

Emma smirked,

"Then it's settled," Emma stepped out of the shadows and faced her. She gasped when she saw the burn scars, but Emma payed it no heed. Emma extended her hand to the small girl, giving a warm smile to comfort her. Elizabeth timidly took her hand, and as soon as she did, a contract mark appeared on both of their hands. "So what shall you call me, milady?"

Suddenly Elizabeth snapped into a whole different persona,

"Please, call me Lizzie!" Lizzie smiled just like Annie did, causing Emma's eyes to widen. _'Shes so much like Annie...'_ She thought with a small smile. That was the whole reason she picked Lizzie. "Let's see... You have dark purple-ish hair, so why don't we call you Violet? That's it! You'll be Violet Crewe!" She exclaimed with much excitement. _'Not exactly creative, but whatever.'_

"Alrighty then." Violet couldn't help but giggle when Lizzie squealed with delight,

"Yay! I'm _sooo_ excited to show you my manor! You'll _love it_! It's so _absolutely adorable_, you'll just _die_!" She grabbed Violet's hand and began dragging her through the streets of London, giggling all the way.

"Um, Lizzie, where exactly are we going?"

"Shopping of course! If we're gonna visit Ciel, I simply _have_ to bring him a gift!" Suddenly she yanked her into a nearby clothes shop, and then proceeded to practically grab everything "cute" in sight.

"L-Lizzie? Don't you think you have enough dresses?" Violet struggled to look over the continuously growing pile of clothes shoved into her arms by her new master.

"Of course not! Besides, some of these are for you and Ciel of course!" Lizzie giggled, noticing Violet's slight blush. _'I've only known her for an hour, yet she's buying me such expensive clothes...'_ Violet smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time,

"Alright."

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Okay, if Paula asks, we'll say you're a new friend I met while shopping in London, and you need a place to stay for awhile, 'kay?"

After hours of shopping, Violet had finally managed to convince Lizzie that the blue suit she had picked for Ciel was cute enough. Honestly, it looked hideously girly, but Violet really wanted out of there.

Now they were finally making their way back to the carriage that had been waiting for Lizzie for hours.

"PAULA~! WE'RE BAAAACK!" Lizzie threw open the carriage door, scaring her poor handmaiden.

"My lady!" Paula clenched her hand over her heart with a sigh before noticing Violets presence, "Oh, and who's this?"

"My names Violet Crewe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Violet curtsied and smiled.

"She needs a place to stay, so I told her she could stay with us!" Lizzie explained.

"Oh. But don't you think your parents might get upset?"

"That's why we'll sneak her in, silly!"

"But my lady-"

"SHES STAYING WITH US AND THATS FINAL!" Lizzie yelled at poor Paula, who sank back into her seat to avoid further scolding.

"Don't worry," Violet attempted to comfort the obviously anxious woman, "I won't stay for long."

Paula just sighed warily.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Violet, you need to wake up!" Lizzie rapidly shook Violet awake.

"Hmm...? What is it Lizzie?" Violet murmured as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"We're leaving now."

"Huh?-" Lizzie shoved a suitcase she had packed for her into Violet's arms and then proceeded to grab her own suitcase.

"We're _sneaking_ away!" Lizzie giggled with excitement.

"Oh? Whys that?"

"Because I just can't _wait_ to see Ciel! He's going to look _so_ adorable in his new clothes, I just _can't_ wait!" She squealed, yanking Violet from the bed and spinning her around cheerfully. "C'mon, I've already got the carriage waiting outside!"

Violet tried to smile at her optimism, but it was obviously insincere. Nevertheless, she grabbed her and Elizabeth's things and left.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Violet stared out the window, watching the passing scenery with little interest. She glanced over at Elizabeth's sleeping form sprawled out on the length of the carriage seat. _'She really is so much like Annie...'_ She stared thoughtfully. Her sister had the exact same adorable smile. The same cheery attitude. _'Absolutely adorable.'_ Violet couldn't help but smile at her.

Her first soul.


	3. Ciel's Soul

"We're here~!" Lizzie cheered loud enough to wake anyone within a one mile radius, or at least that was what Violet was thinking at the time of her awakening. Still, she smiled through her annoyance to please her master.

Outside the carriage Violet could see the ever-so-dignified Phantomhive manor standing intimidatingly tall against the bright blue sky. The mansion looked incredibly stately, so it was no question that the landscaping would match suite. The only problem was-

"WHY ARE THEY ALL SKULLS?!" Violet turned her head to see a group of what appeared to be servants.

"No, not again! I've made yet another unacceptable mistake!" One of the servants exclaimed, "I can't go on any longer!" The servant then climbed a ladder and stuck his head inside a noose...

"QUIT TRYIN' TO DIE ALL THE TIME!"

"But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!" And before any more could be said, Lizzie, who Violet forgot about completely, grabbed the ladder and yanked it from beneath his feet.

"GRELL!"

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Violet and this is Lady Elizabeth." She curtsied to the three servants. Lizzie was currently making the servant Grell into a decoration, so that left Violet to do the explaining.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Bard!" He smirked.

"I'm Meirin!"

"And I'm Finny!"

They all tried to pretend not to notice the scars, but failed. Violet could feel herself shrink under their stares, but tried to appear like she hadn't noticed it. Not that she blamed them or anything. It was something she had to deal with every time she met someone, _not_ excluding Lizzie.

"So what happened?" Finny was the first to break.

"House Fire." Violet left it at that like she always did, "Is your master home?"

"No, he's away on business." Bard said.

"I accidentally broke his walking stick, so he had to pick up a new one." Finny explained.

"But he should be back soon!" Meirin added.

_'How does one accidentally break a walking stick?'_ Violet wondered, but before she could ask, Lizzie's shrill voice came at her.

"Violet! I want to make the servants cute as well! Make sure they don't escape!" Lizzie ordered. Violet sighed,

"I'm really sorry about this." Violet apologized before holding them down one by one as Lizzie put ridiculous costumes on them. When they tried to run, she used her demon speed to grab them and then tie them to something until it was their turn for a make-over. The only one who didn't run was a little old man, whom Violet found very odd, but in a pleasant way. Once all dressed up, they ran and hid.

"Now that the servants are cute, let's make the mansion cute as well!" Lizzie had stars in her eyes, obviously pleased with her work so far.

"Are you sure this Ciel fellow will like that?" Violet questioned.

"Of course! Now _start decorating!_" Lizzie commanded. Violet complied with a sigh and began decorating. Within seconds, the whole mansion was covered in bunnies and ribbons, much to Violet's disappointment. She liked the mansion the way it was before, but she could'nt go against Lizzie's order.

"It's so beautiful!" Lizzie gasped. Violet smiled at the girls childlike expression of wonder. Annie's face flashed through her head for a second but was diminished as Lizzie grabbed Violet's hand and began dragging her to the salon. "C'mon, let's go hang up Grell!" She dragged the servant behind her.

After helping Lizzie hang the servant, Violet could hear a door opening. She turned her head and blinked.

In the doorway stood a boy with dark blue hair and an eye patch, looking particularly annoyed.

_'This must be Ciel...'_ Violet thought, looking at the boy. He was the same age as her and approximately the same height, though he seemed to give off an air of such dignity and wisdom that made him seem older.

Behind him she saw a tall, dark man in a black tailcoat. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, but she most certainly noticed him.

He was the strongest demon Violet had ever encountered. Power and strength were radiating from him, sending chills down her spine. His presence dominated the room.

Violet had only recently turned into a demon, so she was nowhere near as strong as him. She was inferior in strength, speed, agility-

_'Now is not the time to get all self conscious.'_ Violet shook those thoughts away and instead observed the scene before her.

"What are you doing _now_?" Ciel said, obviously annoyed.

"At the moment, I seem to be in the process of dying, master Ciel." Grell choked out as he swayed back and forth. Violet almost felt bad for him.

"Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes-"

"CIEL~!" Lizzie ran to him, "Ciel! You're back, I missed you _so_ much!" She cooed over him.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise!" Ciel tried to seem excited for her arrival, but came off more warily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzie! Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy? I could just eat you up!" Lizzie smothered him.

"Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you?" Lizzie took on the persona of a polite noble lady and curtsied. Lizzie frowned when she saw Sebastian was carrying Grell, "Aw, you took him down?"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian smiled politely.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him..."

"A decoration?"

"Yes! Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?" Lizzie motioned to the room and smiled. Ciel, however, was not smiling.

"Ugh, my mansion, it's so _pink_..." He said with a look of clear distaste.

"From now on, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree Antoinette?" Everyone looked over to the old man who now wore a blonde curly wig. He gave a sort of chuckle.

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian tried to keep it together.

"And I have a present for you too!"

"Ah?" Sebastian turned to look at her, and as soon as he did, Lizzie put a flowery pink bonnet on him, much to the other servants amusement.

"You're always dressed in black, I thought this would be a nice change. What do you think?"

"I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." He bowed.

"Happy to help!"

"In any event Lizzie, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone."

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Lizzie grabbed him into another death hug.

"You _sneaked away_?!" Ciel managed to choke out, "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?!"

Lizzie ignored his comment and continued to smother him. Sebastian began to explain her relation to the young master,

"She's actually my young masters betrothed of several years."

"Ah, his fiancé, yes of course-"

"Master-"

"Marrying-"

"Her?!"

Even Violet was surprised. She thought they were just cousins, and couldn't picture the two of them together whatsoever. But it wasn't her job to play matchmaker, she was here to make him happy, whatever her relation to him.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility, after all, she's the daughter of a marquise. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

Violet coughed, and all eyes went to her. Finally realizing she was there. Sebastian immediately glared at her.

"Pardon me, but it appears it's up to me to make my own introduction." Lizzie blushed and laughed nervously, obviously forgetting she was there. "My name is Violet Crewe. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian." She politely curtsied and smiled.

"Violets a new friend I met in London. She's ever so cute, I just _had_ to bring her with me!" Lizzie explained. Ciel simply nodded,

"Welcome to my manor, Ms. Crewe." He gave a small bow for politeness sake.

"You see, Lord Phantomhive, I'm actually in need of residence..." Violet's hands began wringing together nervously, "Lizzie told me I could stay here."

"Did she?" Ciel looked over at Lizzie, who just giggled.

"Yes," Sebastian's glare deepened, "of course I would pay off my keep through work or something. I'm sure your staff could use help considering there's only four of them."

"Pardon me sir," Sebastian was clearly against the idea, "but I am perfectly able on my own."

"Yes, you are..." Ciel murmured. _'I certainly don't want another one of those idiots...'_ Ciel mused. Still, even though he had just met her, he could tell she was capable of being a decent maid. In fact, she seemed rather calm. _'Perhaps her being here will have a positive effect on those three...'_ He wasn't sure why Sebastian was so against it. Jealousy maybe?

"Oh please Ciel, you _must_ take her! I already told her she could stay here, and I know you have plenty of rooms! _Please_ Ciel!" Lizzie begged him.

"Fine." Ciel sighed._ 'Doesn't sound like I have a choice in the matter...'_

"_Hurray_!" She glomped him again.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive." Violet smiled. Now that she was living in his manor, she could figure out his character. _'Time to find out what makes him smile.'_

"Ooh, I know!" Lizzie clapped her hands in delight, "Now that the manor is decorated _so_ prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight? You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long, doesn't that sound like such a _wonderful_ _idea_?~"

"A ball?! _No_!" Ciel was immediately opposed to the idea. _'Doesn't like balls.'_ Violet mentally wrote down.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? _Pretty please_, they'll be _ever_ so cute on you!"

"Listen, I don't want to-"

"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well! You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" Lizzie began dragging off Grell, forgetting Violet once again.

"WAIT, I SAID NO BALL!"

The door slammed, leaving an utterly distressed Ciel. _'Honestly, she's always going on about making him happy, yet she completely ignores the fact that he obviously does not like his manor's decorations, nor does he want to have a ball.'_ Violet sighed.

"I apologize for Lizzie's behavior. I'm afraid she becomes completely oblivious once she has her mind set on something." Violet gave a pitied smile.

"Indeed." Ciel sighed, then looked at Violet, "That reminds me, if you are going to stay here Ms. Crew I'll need to ask you a few questions. A sort of background check, if you will."

"Of course!" Violet smiled and began following him and Sebastian to his study. To be honest, Violet was incredibly nervous. What if he asked her about the scars? She wasn't ready to share that story with anyone! Not to mention the fact that Sebastian had not looked away from her for a moment, making her even more anxious!

She sat across from him, still smiling so he wouldn't see how freaked out she really was.

**~TIME SKIP~**

The interview had come to a close, much to Violet's relief. She was surprised when he didn't ask what caused the scars or even about her family. He really just asked her things about previous job experience and if she had any criminal records.

To be honest, she felt more nervous about why he wasn't asking. Did he just make an assumption? Does he already somehow know? Violet's hands began wringing violently.

"That'll be all, Ms. Crewe." He wasn't even looking at it. _'I don't understand, why hasn't he asked? I mean, I'm sure he must notice it. Isn't he curious like the rest!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_

"Itwasahousefire!" Violet suddenly blurted, but immediately regretted it. Still, she looked for his reaction to her sudden outburst in hopes that he would reveal why he hadn't asked. He looked at her for a second before saying,

"... We all have scars, Ms. Crewe."

Violet felt stupid. _'He just didn't care.'_ Violet mentally slapped herself.

She quietly excused herself, mumbling something about needing to find Lizzie. Violet quickly walked through the halls, even though she had no earthly idea where Elizabeth had gone nor where she herself was. Soon enough, she was lost.

Suddenly, without warning, she was slammed into the wall and held there. She struggled against the hand on her throat,

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Se-Sebastian?" Violet choked out.

"I will not ask you again, Ms. Crewe. I know what you are." His eyes flashed bright red.

"I-I'm..here...t-to help!"

"Oh? And whys that?" His grip tightened, showing he didn't believe her.

"L-Lizzie...sh-she hired me...to bring back his smile!" Sebastian released her, causing Violet to fall to the floor coughing and sputtering. "I would never lay a hand on him or his soul. It would go directly against my contract!" She said through desperate gasps for breath. Sebastian stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher if she was telling the truth.

"I see. Well then, just know that if you do lay a hand on him, I won't hesitate to kill you." He smiled and extended a hand to help her up. She was still a guest after all. "Now then, why don't I show you to Lady Elizabeth's room, hm?"

Violet nodded, and soon she found herself walking behind him as if nothing had happened.

Eventually they stopped at a room where Lizzie's excited squeals could be heard from outside the door. Sebastian opened the door to reveal Lizzie forcing Grell into a hideous white gown, too focused to notice them come in.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the masters study." Sebastian bowed before taking his leave.

"Lady Elizabeth, don't you think you should be getting ready for the ball instead of playing dress up with Grell?" Violet tried to get her to release the poor man.

"Oh, Violet! I didn't see you come in!" Lizzie let go of Grell, who quickly ran away before she changed her mind, "Anyways, before I get ready, we have to pick out a dress for you!"

Violet smiled, knowing there was no way Lizzie would let her by with a simple dress. "Alright then."

**~TIME SKIP~**

They had managed to compromise on a black dress that stopped above her knees. Lizzie agreed to it because it had a ribbon on the front and came with a cute, flowery mini top hat. The top had short sleeves and a square neckline that had straps across it in the shape of an X. The bottom was simple, and poofed out a lot. Both Lizzie and Violet agreed, it was a cute dress.

Violet had managed to convince Lizzie to leave her hair, saying something like "we won't have enough time to dress you up", which shut her mouth quickly. Violet always wore her hair straight down to her mid-back. Her raven hair hung low on the right side of her face to hide the scars so she wouldn't upset any onlookers stomach.

"Blue is obviously Ciel's color! He'll look so dashing, don't you think?" Violet stood behind Lizzie in the mirror, tying a flowery headband on.

"I'm sure he will!" Violet assured with a smile. _'No, he's gonna look like an idiot in all those frills and ribbons!'_ Violet thought to herself, but quickly thought of something else. The thought of Ciel made her nervous considering how awkward she left their last conversation.

"I know! Mierin, take off those glasses! You've got too look cute as well!" Lizzie began reaching for Mierin's glasses, but as soon as contact was made, Mierin backed away as quickly as possible,

"I'm really far-sighted, I can't see anything without my glasses milady!" Meirin tried to reason, but to no avail.

"You don't have to see at a ball to have fun! Now hand those over silly!" Lizzie reached for her glasses.

"Lizzie, I don't think-"

"Just leave her alone." All eyes went to Ciel, who stood atop the stairs in Lizzie's outfit. _'Just as awful as I imagined... Though blue _is_ definitely his color.'_ Violet smiled.

"Ciel! You look _adorable_!~" Lizzie began twirling him in circles, much to his displeasure. "That outfit looks absolutely _perfect_!" She giggled until her eyes stopped on his ring.

"Ciel," her voice sounded menacing, "_why_ aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing _perfectly_, now _where did it go_?" Ciel waved off her hand,

"The ring I already have on will work-"

"_NO_, I WENT THROUGH _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE, THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL!"

"Lizzie, temper." Violet warned. Elizabeth suddenly had a crying fit,

"Why wouldn't you wear the ring I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely ball and-"

"That's not it, Lizzie this ring is-"

"Hah! Fooled you!" Lizzie snatched his ring and held it up, "It's _mine_ now!"

"Lizzie..." Ciel was losing his patience.

"Lizzie, you should give him back his ring." Violet urged her to return the ring, noticing Ciel's warning tone.

"This ring is far too big for you, the one I bought will fit perfectly! Just put it on and-"

"_Give it back_!" Ciel snapped, earning a gasp from both Lizzie and the servants, "Give me that ring. _Now_, Elizabeth." He extended his hand, but Lizzie did not comply.

"Wh-why are you so angry at me? I just...wanted..." Elizabeth tried, but Ciel's face grew angrier instead. Violet stood on guard seeing how things were now growing much more heated.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all. So wh-why are you so angry?! I HATE THIS RING! TAKE IT!" Lizzie threw the ring to the floor, breaking it in the process. Violet's eyes widened. _'This is not good...'_

Ciel looked enraged. His eyes were wide with anger; his thoughts clearly clouded. Ciel suddenly came at Lizzie, hand raised.

**SLAP**

The sound rung throughout the room.

Ciel was panting, eyes wide at the sight before him.

Violet's head was turned right from his slap. Her cheek was quickly becoming red and swollen, yet she made no sound. She glanced at him briefly before turning round to her sobbing master.

"Y-you got in front of me..." Lizzie looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Of course. And I would do it again." Violet allowed Lizzie to sob into her shoulder for a moment. "Lizzie, I believe you owe him an apology." Lizzie sniffled, obviously still upset that Ciel would raise his arm to her. Violet sighed,

"He was not right to try and hit you, but you must understand that it was _you_ who made him lose his temper." Lizzie ducked her head back into her shoulder in shame.

"Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian came over to the two of us, "That ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it, it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why it made him so upset."

"I-It was that important...and I destroyed it?" Ciel picked up the ring and began walking across the room, "Ciel, please I-" But Ciel just continued walking till he reached the window.

Without warning, Ciel chucked it out the window, earning a collective gasp.

"Ciel, wait, what are you doing?!" Lizzie broke away from Violet and ran to the window.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all." He walked to the center of the room with a look of determination, "Even without it, I'm _still_ the head of the Phantomhives, and _that won't change_."

Violet now understood why Lizzie liked him so much. His character was no doubt one of a kind. Still, it was obvious to Violet that his speech was an attempt to convince himself that he didn't miss it.

Ciel turned to Elizabeth, who was still crying.

"How long are you going to cry?"

"I-I'm so sorry!" She finally choked out an apology.

"Your face is a mess, _completely_ unsuitable for a lady." He helped clean up her face, "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

"To _dance_?"

Suddenly music filled the room. Violet smiled at Sebastian who was the source of the lovely music. Soon Grell joined in with singing, and everything was somehow perfect.

"So then, we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided." Ciel held out his hand for the second time that night, only this time a smile was on his face. Elizabeth gasped with absolute joy,

"Yes!"

The two then began dancing, both smiling, though Violet somehow sensed his smile was forced. _'His smile isn't back yet.'_

Seeing as no one was paying attention to her, she snuck out into the chilly night air.

"Right then, let's see... He threw it from that window and according to the trajectory of it..._AHA_!" She held up the ring to her eye to make sure it was the right one, though she didn't imagine she'd find many rings just laying about. She quickly snuck back in the party before someone noticed her absence.

Ciel and Lizzie were still dancing, as well as some of the servants. Violet stood beside the servants and smiled as she watched the two twirl about.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Violet carried the extremely tired Lizzie in her arms, making her way to the carriage. Once Violet lay her down on the seat, she whispered,

"If you're ever in danger, just reveal the mark and say my name. I will always be there." Lizzie smiled as she drift off to sleep. Violet draped a blanket across her and closed the door quietly before looking at Grell, "Take her home safely or you'll have _me_ to answer to." Her eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely, you can count on me!"

"Are you _sure_?" Bard looked at him suspiciously.

"Indeed. I'm more _deadly_ efficient than I appear!" He then grabbed Sebastian's hand, "Thank you so much Sebastian! I'm in your debt, you've taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler. They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him, and I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision!"

"Huh. Interesting that you would say that."

"That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?" Meirin chuckled.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Sebastian!" Violet caught him on his way to Ciel's bedroom.

"Yes, what is it?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Here," Violet placed Ciel's ring in his hand, now completely unscratched, "Would you give this to him?"

"Oh? You don't want to give it to him yourself?"

"It is my duty to make him happy. I think it would make him happier to receive it from you, so please give it to him." Sebastian smirked at her before they both turned and went their separate ways.

"Good night, Violet."

"Good night."

Violet made it to her new room and sat on the bed. She changed into her nightgown and lay down,staring up at the ceiling,

"...Goodnight, Ciel"


End file.
